10 Things I Hate About You
by thelightningstrike
Summary: Old and discontinued. May revisit/rewrite in the future, for now though, please don't read!
1. Pony & Pig

_This is my new fic, which I thought of after I watched my favourite film of all time- 10 Things I Hate About You. No, this is not a crossover- I'm not going to put Lily with Patrick and James with Kat or anything like that. Basically, I'm just using the poem in 10 Things I Hate About You and applying it in couplets to Lily and James, because I think it suits them so well. Obviously, I've had to change the poem slightly, because clearly, Lily and James don't drive cars, so I've changed that, but you'll see when the chapter with that couplet comes out. Kapeesh? Kapeesh.  
So, read, **enjoy**, and review. I sincerely hope you like it!_

**1. Pony & Pig**

How do I loathe thee?  
Let me count the ways.

"_I hate the way you talk to me,  
__And the way you cut your hair."_

Lily tugged a brush through her hair and threw her bag over her shoulder. Putting the brush aside, she glanced at her self in the mirror -"_Lovely complexion, shame about the hair_"- the mirror said- and proceeded down the stairs. She was in a tearing rush- she didn't want to be late to her first class of Seventh Year- _especially _as she was Head Girl now.

She rushed across the common room- already empty-, swung open the portrait hole door, tripped over the edge of the carpet and fell clumsily out of it.

A pair of strong hands caught and righted her. "Watch where you're going, Evans," a voice said and she looked up.

Smiling cheekily down at her was the low-life scumbag James Potter, his hair sticking up at all angles as usual.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked with as much dignity and contempt as she could muster.

"I came to see where my other half is."

"What are you talking about? I'm not your other half."

"Regretfully, no. But you _are_ the Head Girl to my Head Boy."

Drat. She'd forgotten in the rush this morning about the new head boy. James Potter- with his messy hair and stupid manners, with flagrant disregard for the rules. She had no idea how he'd made it. "Whatever. I'm going to class now, before I'm late."

"Oh, and I'll be escorting you. Did you not expect me to be in your transfiguration class this year?" He stared at her and chuckled.

Thinking of no suitable retort, she started walking. "Come _on_, then, before we're _both_ late."

He grinned and followed her, catching up easily. He slung his arm casually around her shoulder, and she shook it off.

"So, patrolling tonight, then? That'll be fun…"

She fumed even more. Patrolling with Potter? Could it really get any worse? "I'm sure we can manage on our own. We don't need to go round in pairs- we're not babies."

"Ga-ga. Me want rattle."

God- could he get anymore deranged? "You know, James, part of me wants to slap you right now."

"And the other part?" He grins mischievously.

"Kick you in the balls. But I'm not going to do either, because I'm not going to let you get to me."

They arrived at their Transfiguration classroom to find that they were only two minutes late. McGonagall excused them with a wave of her hand and they made there way to the only two available seats, James, rather happily next to Sirius- who had saved him a seat on the back row, Lily, rather unhappily, on James' other side.

"You're task today is to partner up- there will be one three- and transfigure the other into the animal of your choice. Only _small_ animals, however" she said, looking directly at Sirius and James and making no attempt to hide it. "The incantation and wand movements are on the board- but I'd like you to do it non-verbally if you can. Please begin."

Lily signaled quickly to Alice that she wanted to be her partner, but noticed she was already with Mary. She looked around the classroom desperately- most seemed to already be paired up. She looked at Remus- he had bravely partnered Peter. There were no threes yet. Maybe she could just latch onto Mary and Alice…

"Lily? Partner us?" James grinned at her from beside her.

"Yes, please, Lily. We'd make a great threesome," Sirius said, winking at James.

Lily looked at Sirius with disgust while James laughed heartily. "I really don't want-"

"Hey, Professor, can Lily come with us? Maybe she'll teach us some manners…" James called loudly.

"Yes, Lily, if you don't mind, could you please? Keep them out of trouble for me." She smiled her thin-lipped smile and went back to Mary, who had already set Alice's hair on fire. Lily stared at her indignantly.

"Fine." She rummaged in her bag for her wand, "but if either of you set me on fire, or, or, turn my hair purple, or do anything else of that kind…" She left the threat open.

"Er- Lily, I think it was _your_ friend that set someone on fire," said Sirius, indicating the disastrous pair that was Alice and Mary.

She ignored him. "Let's take the back corner, and I can start practicing turning you, Sirius, into the dog you are."

"Dog?" Sirius looked worriedly at James, who raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, dog. Come on," she said, turning her back on them both and moving into the back corner.

James exchanged a worried look with Sirius, but then shrugged and followed Lily.

"Right, so, I'll practice on Sirius, and Sirius will practice on James, and James will practice on- no, that won't work- I don't want James practicing on me. I'll practice on James, James can practice on Sirius, and _Sirius_ can practice on me."

"You're the boss," said James. "Hit me with your best shot," he said, arms, wide, baring his chest.

She rolled her eyes and prepared herself. Then, she flicked her wand and turned James into a large cockerel.

Sirius roared with laughter and Lily changed James back. "Nice cock," Sirius muttered.

"Oh, shut up," James said, punching him in the shoulder and looking severely shaken up. "W-well done, Lily."

"Did that rustle your feathers?" she teased. "Right, you get started on Sirius."

James ruffled his dark hair. It looked even messier and stupider now. He took out his wand, coughed, and turned Sirius into a snail.

He smirked and watched Sirius move slowly across the floor, leaving a large trail of slime behind. "Might leave him like that for a while."

"No, don't," she said. "It's not fair."

She was surprised when he complied. Reluctantly, he transfigured Sirius back to his human form, where he collapsed on all fours, coughing and spluttering. "That. Was. _Disgusting_."

James laughed, ruffling up his hair again.

"Why do you do that?" Lily asked.

"Do what?"

"Ruffle your hair like that? Do you like it to look such a mess?"

"No. It just grows like this, so I figure I may as well embrace it. You gonna let Sirius convert you to a smelly animal now?"

"They're not smelly," she said, but she cowered slightly as Sirius approached with his wand out.

Quick as a flash, he changed her into a pony. She whinnied and tossed her mane, and McGonagall looked up.

"HEY! Hey! Sirius Black- I said _small_ animals!" She yelled, whipping out her wand and changing Lily back. Once Lily had collapsed into a chair James had conveniently placed there, McGonagall added, "Nice wand work, though," before getting back to her work.

James laughed and patted Sirius on the back. "Well done, mate. That was really good- and hilarious."

Meanwhile, Lily was shaking uncontrollably. "Are you okay, pony?" asked James, still trying to hide his sniggering.

"Why do you care?" she retorted, pulling herself to her feet. She glared at him. She knew that James knew she was afraid of horses, of any kind, size or colour. "Right- this time, a pig, I think, for you."

"What have _I _done?"

"Ugh. Shut up, James, and let me turn you into the pig you are. Won't need much- just a snout and a curly tail."

And with that, she changed him into a pig, and back again. James sank into the chair this time. "That was _weird_…" he muttered.

She smirked. "Are you okay, little piggy wiggy?"

He grimaced. "I'm super duper, thanks."

He stood up and was turning on Sirius when the bell rang.

"Any of you who didn't manage to transfigure your partner into a suitable animal, a ten-inch essay on how to do so properly. Mary and Alice, see me. That is all," McGonagall said, dismissing them.

Lily stalked straight out of the classroom and onto her next lesson, Potions, choosing a seat as far away from James as possible. How she hated the way he talked to her- assuming he could do no wrong. She'd had enough of it. And that hair of his! Lily frowned, remembering how he had said that he "embraced it". Ugh. She hated him.

Noticing Slughorn was on his way to talk to her, she readied her potion ingredients and painted on a fake smile, hoping it would disguise her pent-up frustration.

**Like it?**

_If you do, and even if you don't and want to leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please, PLEASE, review._

_Molly x_


	2. The Flying Moose With Radishes

**Hello! **Gosh, it's been a long time, huh? I'm SO sorry, my life has just been a bit too frantic to keep on top off my FF demands. But **anyway**, I think I can start updating regularly again now, I hope.  
So here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! All I can ask of you now is to _read_, **enjoy** and review! Molly x

**2. The Flying Moose With Radishes**

How do I loathe thee?  
Let me count the ways.

_"I hate the way you drive me mad,  
__I hate it when you stare."_

"Hey, Lil!"

Lily ignored the voice and continued to walk away.

"Lily!"

She didn't look back.

"Look, Lily, please! I didn't know you were afraid of horses!"

She whipped around, her wand glowing in the dark corridor, to face James. "Yes you did, James Potter. You knew perfectly well that I am absolutely terrified of them, _all kinds_, and yet you _still_ allowed Sirius to morph me into one! Well, I've had it with you and your stupid jokes!"

"Lily, honestly, I'm really sorry."

"Let's just get this patrol over with," she snarled.

"Sure thing," he said, keeping step with her as she prowled the corridors.

They walked in silence for a while, Lily eventually slackening her pace slightly so that James could keep up.

"Lily…"

She held up a hand to silence him, peering into an empty classroom with her wand lit.

"Lily…"

"Shh!" she hissed, and James ruffled his hair nervously.

She motioned to him to get flat against the wall like she was, and they crept along the corridor to where a broom closet was making sloppy sounds.

With a sudden flick of her wand the door sprang open and two fifth years were discovered wrapped tightly around each other. They both scrambled out of the closet.

Lily put her hands on her hips.

James smirked.

"_What _is the meaning of this?"

"I-er…" the boy stuttered.

"We…"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it. Go to bed. Now. No snog sessions on the way back, either."

She kicked the closet shut and shooed away the fifth years. They scuttled off down the corridor shamefacedly.

James burst out laughing.

Lily glared at him. "What now?"

"You-" laughter "are so" more laughter, "funny" laughter, "when you're" laughter, "mad…" he carried on shaking uncontrollably.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh _really_. Well, you know what? I feel a comic turn coming on. I cannot _believe _you, James Potter. You think you're so good, don't you? Well, you drive me mad, you know. Absolutely mad. So I suppose I'm funny to you all the time, am I?" She stared at him menacingly- he was still laughing. "I can't put up with this. I'm off to bed- you can finish the patrol on your own." She started to flounce off, but James quickly straightened his face and caught up with her, taking her hand to stop her go.

She tried to wrench it out of his grip but he twirled her round to face him. "I'm fed up, James! I'm fed up of you, of life, of everything! You're driving me mad!" She had tears in her eyes.

His remark caught in his throat. If there was anything he hated, it was to see her cry.

She wiped under her eyes with the back of her free hand and sniffed hard. "Please, James." She could feel his penetrating stare even when she wasn't looking at him.

He looked down at their hands, entwined together for the first time. He hadn't wanted it to be like this. He had wanted it to be a gesture of love. She yanked again, and he let her go.

She let out a tiny sob and began to run up the corridor, burying her face in her hands.

He stared after her sadly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

After a few moments, he shook himself and lit his wand. He carried on the patrol, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

In the morning Lily walked down to breakfast alone and sat as far away from James as possible. In the few times she looked up at him, she found he was staring at her.

The day's lessons passed quickly and soon she was settling down into her favourite chair in the common room, reading a book on the complexity of charms Mr Flitwick had lent her.

The common room was virtually empty aside from a few third and first years, so she took the time to enjoy the peace and quiet. She let her thoughts swirl around her head like the haze of the fire in the hearth.

She must have fallen asleep, because she woke to the sound of loud, raucous voices, and opened her eyes to see James and his entire gang settling into the chairs nearest to her.

She groaned and closed her eyes again. Better to pretend to be asleep.

"You're joking!" squealed whom she thought might be Peter.

"I'm not!" indignant, as always, was Sirius.

"Well, then that was very irresponsible of you, Sirius," said Remus sensibly.

Peter laughed his squeaky head off and Lily groaned. Whatever they were laughing at, she didn't want to be a part of it.

She opened one eye a tiny crack to see why James wasn't laughing too. She wished she hadn't. He was staring at her again and was heading towards her.

She snapped her eye shut and turned her head away as far as she dared. Why was he always _staring_ at her? It was beyond irritating. After a moment, however, she felt the heavy _flump _of someone sitting down next to her. She sighed. "What do you want, Potter?"

She opened her eyes. It wasn't him, but a burly fifth year she didn't know. She cast her eyes about the common room and caught sight of the portrait hole closing behind someone. A messy-haired someone.

She looked at Sirius, Peter and Remus. Sirius was still showing off about something, Peter gazing at him adoringly- but Remus was staring at the portrait hole with concern on his face. She watched him sigh resignedly and shake his head before lifting himself to his feet. He approached her cautiously, as if waiting for her to shout at him.

She smiled. "Hello, Remus."

He smiled briefly back. "Lily- James is very upset."

She looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry- did you say- James- is upset?"

He nodded warily- he knew what was coming.

"James! James! How- how can you think that James is upset? I'm upset! How can you dare come over here and berate me because darling _James _is upset!?"

He breathed out calmly. "I never berated you, Lily. And I'm not denying that you aren't upset. I hadn't finished when you- er- interrupted."

"Go on then," she said sharply. She wasn't in the mood to listen to James' envoys of peace.

"Well- James is upset because, er, _you_ are." He waited a moment for her to register the fact, and then continued. "He is very ashamed of what he, er, accidentally or purposely did, and for the fact that he made you cry. He would like to talk to you about this, but it appears you- er- to say the least- detest his existence. Lily- James just wants to be your friend, at the very least. He never meant to hurt you emotionally or physically and swears never to do it again."

"You've got that memorised off by heart, haven't you?"

"Actually, Lily, James doesn't know I'm talking to you. In fact, when I offered, he begged me not to."

"Then why did you?"

"I can't bear to see either of you like this," he said simply, shrugging.

Lily paused.

"Just- think about what I've said, yes? He honestly didn't mean to hurt you in any way, and if you could commiserate with him enough to be friends, I can't tell you what a difference it would make."

She nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Remus' hand hovered near her shoulder for a second, then he pulled away and walked back to his friends.

Lily exhaled and threw her belongings haphazardly into her bag.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned quickly, spilling a bottle of ink all over the carpet. She cleaned it and looked up.

It was James, of course.

"We have to go and see Dumbledore at seven, just before patrols." He said it abruptly and quickly turned away again, heading straight for the boys staircase.

She watched him go, feeling perplexed. He turned at the foot of the staircase and looked back at her. They both went red and she turned away. When she looked back, he'd gone.

At ten to seven, when she'd freshly showered and combed her tumbling red hair, she stood in the crowded common room to wait for him.

When he still wasn't there at 3 minutes to, she decided to go. Why was she waiting about for _him_ anyway?

The walk to Dumbledore's for Lily was pensive. She shouldn't have to give up and be nice to James, just because he was _upset_. That was just ridiculous! _He_ had upset her in the first place, so _he_ should apologise, not start moping. Gosh, he did make her angry. And what was all this staring about now, anyway? Crazy.

She was glad when she arrived at the stone gargoyle and gave the password ("Sugar Quill"), glad because she had arrived their first, and had a few calming moments with Dumbledore.

In fact, as she knocked on the door, she was smiling at the thought of seeing Fawkes without James mucking about, tugging out his feathers. She was smiling as she thought of Dumbledore opening the door and offering her a Liquorice Wand, and she was smiling at the thought of all the previous headmasters beaming down at her.

Then she stopped. Because it was James who opened the door, not Dumbledore.

He looked quickly, searchingly into her eyes and then as quickly away, smiling at Dumbledore, who was sat at his desk.

"Ah, Lily."

She glanced at James, then gritted her teeth and smiled at Dumbledore. "Professor."

"James was just telling me the incredibly entertaining story of when you transfigured him into a cockerel and then a pig! Fantastic, Lily!" He wiped a smiling tear from the corner of his eye and beamed at them both.

Lily flicked a quick look at James who pretended to be very interested in the ceiling.

Dumbledore spread his arms wide. "Sit down, sit down, my Head Pupils!" he said, gesturing to two chairs before his desk.

James courteously pulled a chair out for Lily, who looked quite taken aback as she sat down, and then sat down in his own.

"Now, I suppose you're wondering why on earth I have called you here, into my inner sanctum!" He smiled at them both before continuing. "Well, as Head Boy and Girl, I am sure you know, you share duties. Patrols, etc. That isn't the only thing, I'm afraid. No- from tomorrow night you shall be sharing accommodation as well."

Lily was sure her jaw had dropped, and had to feel her chin to make sure. Thankfully, it hadn't. "I'm sorry, Professor, could you repeat that last part?"

"Certainly. No- from tomorrow night you shall be sharing accommodation as well," he recited, chuckling softly to himself.

Lily stared white-faced at Dumbledore. "But sir- sir- I can't!"

James, with one arm resting against the arm of his chair and his head in that hand, looked across at Lily.

"And why is that, Lily?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly.

James waited for her answer and she looked across at him and back at Dumbledore. "Well, I just, I just- can't."

"That still doesn't explain why…"

"I- he…"

"To put it mildly, I drive her mad," interjected James amiably.

She looked at him, and he shrugged. "If you don't want to, Lily, you only have to say."

She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Well?" said Dumbledore.

She sighed quietly. "I don't mind sharing with James."

"Excellent. Now… I'll explain to you where it is, how to get there and the passwords."

Lily looked angrily at James, who was watching her. How could she have acted that way in front of Dumbledore? And it was all his fault, too.

"Your new rooms are on the Seventh Floor. You have a large common room with study facilities, not unlike the Gryffindor common room you are used too. It is located behind an enormous canvas entitled, "The Flying Moose with Radishes." It is a favourite of mine. To gain entrance, tap the largest radish and ask the Moose his favourite colour. He will tell you ginger, and then ask you the password, which this week, amusingly, is Custard. Once you have given the correct password, the smallest radish will swell and become a high door, steps will descend and Bob's your uncle. I don't know if either of you have an uncle called Bob, but it seemed the appropriate thing to say at the time. Now, you may be wondering why on earth I have made it so difficult for you to get into the rooms. This is simply because I thought it might amuse you." He chuckled genially to himself and looked at them both. "Well? Any questions?"

"Er- yes," said Lily, "do we have individual rooms?"

"Naturally." Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "One for yourself and one for James, but unfortunately only a communal bathroom, so you shall have to take turns."

"Are we still allowed to visit the Gryffindor common room?"

"I thought if might be you to ask that, James. Being aware of your large friendship groups, how could I not permit you to visit?"

James smiled, satisfied, and sat back in his chair.

"What about- what about…" Lily struggled to find some loophole that would permit her to stay in Gryffindor tower. Finding none, she sat back too.

"Because I figured you may take some persuading, Lily, there is a surprise for you on your arrival. You too, James."

"Thank you, sir," said James, smiling. "Are we free to go now? It's just- last night in Gryffindor Tower…" James didn't need to add the phrase "big party".

"Yes, I'm sure you want to get to bed early. But first- your patrol? I'm sorry you have to do it every night, but the prefects, as you know, cannot seem to cope without you there for guidance. Thank you both for coming to see me. You may leave now."

"Thank you, sir," James said, again, heading for the door without a backward glance at Lily.

Lily nodded at Dumbledore and made for the door too.

"Lily?"

She turned, hand on the doorknob.

Dumbledore glance at her searchingly for a moment. "It'll all work out between you and James, you know. In better ways than you can imagine, I'm sure. For the moment, however, please forgive him."

She stared, then blinked and let herself out.

James was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase, staring at her all the way down.

"What?" she snapped.

"Oh- nothing."

"Then quit _staring_." She looked away and took a deep breath. "Ready for patrol?"

She looked back at him, a whisper of a smile on her face. He noticed it, and latched on to it. Any part of a smile from Lily was worth a lot to him. He beamed at her. It was her forgiveness of him. "As I'll ever be." He offered his arm.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not that forgiven," she said, but with a smirk, and started to walk away.

He smiled faintly at her back, chuckled softly, and followed.


	3. Mixed Emotions

_Thanks for the reviews of chapter 2. Enjoy this chapter!_

**3. Mixed Emotions**

How do I loathe thee?  
Let me count the ways.

_I hate your big dumb Quidditch skills,  
__And the way you read my mind…_

"So Lily? You going to the game tomorrow?"

James had sidled over to Lily in their "last night in Gryffindor tower" party, clutching two butterbeers, one of which he handed to her.

She rolled her eyes as she took it. "Of course I am. You know full well I have to go to support Alice."

Alice was Lily's best friend and a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James nodded. "And what about me? You have to admit you want to come and see me… check out the muscles in action…" He flexed a bicep.

"Whatever," Lily said, taking a drink of her own butterbeer.

James shrugged. "You like me, Lily. That's why you're coming."

Lily laughed. "If that's what you think, fine…"

"I know that's why you're coming. You've liked me for ages, you just daren't admit it."

"James, you're drunk."

He shrugged again and took her hand. To her own intense surprise, she didn't snatch it away immediately.

He tugged her over to a corner of the room. "A drunken mind speaks a sober heart. I love you, and I _know_ you love me."

Lily stared at him, and angrily found herself flushing. "James, you're crazy. Of course I don't love you." Even as she said it she found herself looking at him from a different point of view for the first time- she dismissed _those_ thoughts immediately.

James laughed and lifted her hand to his face. He kissed it softly, and after a moment she snatched it away. "Don't," she muttered, looking away towards her friend Mary, who had apparently won Sirius over, judging by their slobbering over one another. Sickened, she looked back at James, and instantly wished she had not. He was staring at her again.

Before she could react, he was kissing her, whole-heartedly and full on the mouth. One hand was pressed firmly in the small of her back, the other already tangled in her hair. She couldn't be enjoying this… no, she wasn't. She pulled away.

James looked at her. "Lily?" His hand was warm on her back as she stared at him.

She bit her lip, where the scent of James' warm, butterbeer-like smell lingered. He lifted a hand to mess up his hair; a nervous trait of his she had long since been annoyed by. Now it made her feel guilty. She shook her head. "…I'm sorry."

She pulled herself away from James and covered her mouth with one hand, letting her butterbeer bottle fall with a clang to the floor as she ran away and up the girls' staircase. It was only when she was on her own bed, in her own dormitory with the hangings shut tightly around her that she allowed herself to think.

Surely she didn't feel affection for _James Potter_, for God's sake. She couldn't, could she? She realised with a groan that, although she would never admit it aloud, she _did _enjoy his, albeit tiresome, friendly company on their patrols. But- this wasn't real affection, was it? She didn't fancy him, like she'd fancied Remus for a couple of previous years. She didn't even entertain the thought that she might love him- that was crazy. No. It was just a crush, if anything, and of course, it was all induced by the mixture of firewhiskey, butterbeer, and a strange concoction of Sirius' that she had consumed. And of course, she only responded to the kiss because she felt sorry for him, after he had made her feel so guilty by being frosty towards him in Dumbledore's office early.

She laughed now at her previous misconceptions of her own emotions. She hated James Potter- had always done. This year was the only time they had actually progressed to a half-friendship.

Glad she had finally deciphered the puzzle of her own doing; she fell back against the pillows and sank effortlessly into sleep.

James was downing yet another glass of firewhiskey downstairs. He shuddered as the fiery liquid slid down his back, warming him all over. He was pouring himself another one when Remus cautiously approached.

"James?"

James inclined his head to Remus. "Mate."

Remus reached for the bottle of firewhiskey. "Haven't you had enough?"

James laughed bitterly. "Yes. No. I don't know."

"James, please." Remus extracted the bottle from his friend's hands gently and steered him over to an armchair.

James slumped against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. "Man, I've screwed it up."

Remus occupied the chair opposite James. "You've screwed what up?"

"Me and Lily." Even though James was slurring his words Remus could tell he meant what he was saying.

"How?"

"I kissed her."

"Isn't that good?"

"She pulled away."

"Ah."

"Moony, I just don't know what to do."

"I wish I could tell you what to do, but I don't know either."

"I love her."

"Do you really?"

James nodded sincerely.

"Do you think she likes you?"

James laughed and shook his head. "Not a bit."

"Then- you'll have to woo her at Quidditch tomorrow. Come on, James, let's get you to bed." He pulled James' arm around his neck and the two staggered up the stairs. Remus sat James on his bed and then went to retrieve his other two inebriated friends.

James pulled the hangings shut around him but remained sat on the bed, messing up his hair. He thought of kissing Lily, and her pulling away, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He coughed gruffly and fell back against the pillows. At least she hadn't slapped him.

James had already scored sixteen times when Lily finally arrived at the game. He waved at her jauntily as he scored his seventeenth but she ignored him and continued to wave her "Go Alice" banner rather groggily.

Lily hated to admit it- but he was good. For every five goals he scored, Alice scored one- and he appeared to be an excellent attacker as well, making sure that no Slytherin even touched the Quaffle.

Gryffindor won 750 – 80 in the end, so naturally there was an enormous party for the second time in Gryffindor Tower- only James and Lily couldn't attend because they were moving into their new rooms.

"So…" James was sat on one of their two plush red couches by the fire, dangling his arm over the arm of the seat.

Lily was arranging photos of her parents and sister on the fireplace mantle. "So?"

"Are we going to try to be friends now or go back to you hating me?"

"Whichever suits you," Lily said carefully.

"Lily- I…"

"Let's forget last night ever happened, James."

"Oh."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"I know it isn't what you want, Lily." He stood and silently moved to stand behind her- she hadn't noticed. "I know you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did."

James could see the blush creeping up the back of her neck. "Yes, that's why I pulled away…" She said sarcastically.

"I know you like me," he said.

She whipped round. "James P- oh!"

She hadn't anticipated that he would have been stood right behind her, his face so intoxicatingly close she could smell him.

James raised one eyebrow and leaned closer still.

She ducked under him and ran out into the middle of the room. "You're not the only one with good reflexes," she said, and promptly disappeared into her room.

She sat down on her new, large double bed and put her head in her hands. She'd been thinking- where had James thought of this whole idea that she liked him? She hated to admit it, but maybe there was some part of her, very deep down, that actually did. His quirky mannerisms, his obvious affection for her, his loyalty to his friends, his excellence at Quidditch, and- regrettably- his good looks- they all had to count for something, didn't they? Maybe, she should listen to him. Maybe she did like him, she just hadn't realised- only he had. Was he better at reading her than herself? She shook herself. No. She hated him- always had done- always would do. Especially now he was trying to pressure her into liking him and showing off about his wretched Quidditch all the time…

She woke up hours later- the first thing she thought of was how much she disliked James. Contented, she realised perhaps her emotions were back to normal now.

**Like it? _Enough to review? _**You're amazing!


	4. The Sickly Staircase

Sorry about the slow update. I'd just love it if you could review.

**4. THE SICKLY STAIRCASE**

Lily tugged a comb through her hair, humming tunelessly. For some reason, she was oddly happy, and it suited her. Her hair actually looked presentable this morning, and she was early. She had woken up to shower at 5, so that there was no chance of walking in on James while he was using their new bathroom.

She skipped over to her new bed and pulled her shoes out from under it, slipping her feet into them and tapping them in a mini routine before standing up again. She sprayed some perfume that her mother had bought her on her neck and wrists and applied a small amount of natural looking makeup. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and left the room.

Despite having to share these new rooms with James, they were a truly wonderful place to live. She had a double bed and large dressing table with a matching wardrobe and bookcase, and the bathroom was incredibly clean. The common room was cosy and warm with several window seats facing various parts of Hogwart's exterior. Her favourite was the one facing the lake- the sun sparkled on it when it rose every morning and from this window every glimmering part of it could be seen.

There was a study alcove in one corner which was probably Lily's favourite part. It had high bookshelves with a selection of wonderful books and two large mahogany desks with- to Lily's delight- swivel chairs. Lily believed this area of the common room to be Dumbledore's surprise to Lily- he had mentioned there would be one. She wondered what James' was- perhaps a new racing broom, she thought dismissively. She revelled in the thought that she _could_ be dismissive about James. After yesterday's confusion about her feelings towards him she was alarmingly pleased that she was back to contentedly being irritated by him. Perhaps this was the reason for her smile this morning.

She took a book down from one of the shelves in the alcove and crossed to the window seat, settling into it with a happy sigh. She was really going to enjoy living here, even though she had to share it with the egotistical Potter. Another smile came to her lips- she was back to calling him by his last name.

She was so stuck into her book that she didn't notice James walk in, bare-chested with his hair dripping wet.

"Morning," he called jovially and she looked round in alarm, flushing a deep red when she noticed his half-naked-ness. James smirked.

"Hello," she said stiffly, looking back at her book, embarrassed for the ridiculous gene which made her blush at _everything_.

James sidled over to the alcove, also selecting a book from a high shelf. On his way over to the window seat nearest to her, he tripped over a rug and caught a statue's head, which slowly came down, opening a secret door in the wall behind it.

"Oh my God," Lily muttered, staring at the opening.

James, who had gone white in alarm at the thought of breaking one of Dumbledore's statues, grinned mischievously. "Maybe this is the surprise," he grinned.

"James, don't you dare," she stood slowly, placing the book on the window seat. "Don't go up there."

James glanced at her, another inexplicable grin on his face.

"What? Don't, James. If Dumbledore came…"

James sniggered. "Why are you _rhyming_?"

"What?! I'm not rhyming…" She frowned at him.

"Yes, you are. You said "James, don't you dare," and then "don't go up there". Dare and there rhyme, Lily. Also, you said. "Don't, James. If Dumbledore came," and that's rhyming too. James and came. Sort of, anyway. Are you planning on becoming a lyricist someday?"

"I'm not- I've got-"

"And again," James laughed.

Lily exhaled, her lips tightly pressed together. She wasn't going to say anything again, on the off chance that she might rhyme. This was ridiculous. He'd _made_ her rhyme, then he'd stopped her speaking just _in case_ she might rhyme- she resisted the urge to throw a book at him.

"McGonagall? Is that, is that you? In Lily's body?" James snickered.

Lily stared at him, non-verbally telling him that if he went any further, he would die.

"Woah, sorry, sorry!" He held up two hands in mock apology. He nodded his head towards the opening in the wall. "What do you reckon this is about, then?"

Lily approached it slowly and peered in. A stone winding staircase led upwards, and there was a slit window about halfway up. There were torch brackets, too.

"D'you think it's the surprise?"

"I- I'm not sure. I thought mine was the alcove…"

"But he mentioned that anyway. I think this is it."

Lily shivered. There was a cold draft coming down from the staircase. She wondered why James wasn't shivering too- after all, he _was _in just a pair of black boxer shorts.

"I think we should go up." James tried to steer past her but she blocked his way, her arm catching his chest. She moved it away quickly, blushing again.

"No way. I don't think we were supposed to find this. My surprise is the alcove and yours is," she looked around in desperation- "that clock." She pointed to a hideous wall clock in the shape of a niffler.

James laughed and shook his head. "No. You may be right about your surprise- but _this _is mine." He tried to dodge past her again, but she held firm. "No, James. We'll go to Dumbledore and ask him first. Besides, we have class now, and you need to get dressed."

James looked down at his bare chest. "I forgot about that."

"Yes. So let's just go to class, and we'll come back at lunch and think about this some more before going to Dumbledore, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, messing up his hair, and droplets of water splattered her face. She wiped them in annoyance. "Go and get dressed."

His smirk was back. "Are you sure you want me to?"

"Definitely." She shoved his shoulders backwards. "Go."

"You're the boss."

"And you know it."

With a slight smile, she watched him walk back to his room, and then she tipped the statues head backwards, the staircase concealing itself once more. She walked back to the window seat and began to read again.

Lily rushed her lunch to be back at the common room first, and was immensely relieved to find that she was. She sat in one of the armchairs, reading her notes from the previous lesson, waiting for him to arrive.

When he did, he had something with him- a clear glass bottle of champagne and two goblets. She frowned at him.

"What is _that_ for?" She indicated the champagne. "And where the hell did you get it?"

"Don't worry, I bought it myself- from home. It's been in Sirius's trunk since the start of the year- it wouldn't fit in mine."

"You still haven't answered my first question," she pointed out as, smiling, he moved across to the desk and set it down.

He took out the stopper and began to pour the fizzing liquid into two goblets.

"And isn't it a muggle drink?"

James sighed. "Why all the questions? My parents liked the taste one time and now they home brew it, I brought some to school for a special occasion."

"Which is?"

"The discovery of the secret staircase!"

"I wouldn't call that a special occasion. James, I've been thinking, we just need to forget about the staircase. I know I can live without knowing what's up there," she said as James came over and handed her a goblet.

"But I can't Lily," James said, sitting beside her. He looked at her seriously. "I can't leave here knowing there was some part of the school I haven't explored."

Lily frowned, taking a sip of the champagne. It was actually, and surprisingly, quite delicious.

"Lily," James said, pulling his legs under him and kneeling on the sofa, "say there was, I dunno, a book, you hadn't read, right?"

"There are plenty of books I haven't read."

"Okay, but this book is really special. It's incredibly old and it just, _emits_ magic. It's just the perfect size for your hands and smells just as a book should." She was surprised that James knew books should smell as certain way. "No one has read this book for years, and you've just discovered it. It's a _secret _book. Aren't you desperate to read it?"

Lily shrugged, taking another sip of the champagne. Of course she would be, but she wasn't going to _tell_ him that.

"Well anyway, you're desperate to read it but I won't let you. I think it's dangerous- it could be filled with dark magic. I take it from you and put it back where it came from. Are you telling me you wouldn't find it and read it?"

Of course she'd find it. She'd never let James have that power over her.

James smiled, reading the expression on her face. "That's how I feel about the staircase, Lily. I'm desperate to go up there. I _need_ to. Do you understand?"

Lily cocked her head to one side, watching him. He really was excited about this wretched staircase. She noticed he hadn't even taken a sip of the champagne. She did so now, taking a long gulp. Her glass was almost empty- she downed it.

James was grinning. He had her- he'd be up those stairs in no time. "So can I check it out?"

She nodded, smiling, then was spectacularly sick all over him.

Later, when the moon was illuminating the castle, Lily woke up in the hospital wing to see James snoozing in a chair beside her. She wondered how on earth he had managed to persuade Madam Pomfrey to let him stay the night.

She tried to remember why she was here, and suddenly remembered she'd been sick on James. She glanced at him and was relieved to see that he was now clean. She tried to remember why she had been sick- oh God. The champagne. James hadn't drunk any- she had drunk a full glass. The stuff must have been _lethal_. Her hands clenched into fists as she angrily looked at James. It was all his fault. She was now _glad_ that had been sick over him, as he was the one that had made her sick in the first place.

As soon as he woke up, she promised herself she would kick him where it hurts, hopefully making _him_ sick in the process. Contented with her plan, she closed her eyes, welcoming a heavy sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Reviews make me write _more_ xD


End file.
